The Lost Tamer
by s0ccerpaige
Summary: Please Review and Read!


-The Lost Tamer-

By Paige

Chapter 1

A loud thud sounded as a rock met the surface of a concrete wall. With a frustrated sigh, Vanessa's roommate, Mallory turned to face her. "Promise me, that if I or you escape, we take each other along." She said. "I promise." said Vanessa. Vanessa took a look around her. Her parents had died, and she was sent to this jail cell, or _orphanage. _She's been at the Blue Hill orphanage for over 10 years. She was 16, and her only friend was Mallory, who was a year older then her. They had always looked for weak spots in the wall, or a way to escape. They couldn't just leave, because all the exits were securely guarded and locked. "Time to eat" Vanessa told Mallory as the bell in their room made a dinging sound. "Yeah, time to eat slop." Mallory retorted, as they walked out of their rooms and down the stairs to the kitchen. Vanessa grabbed two plates and handed one to Mallory. They got there food and looked for a place to sit down. There were only two choices, by some girls, or guys, who were having a food fight. The choice was obvious as they walked towards the other girls. They were around their age, but acted nothing like Vanessa and Mallory. Vanessa came up to the table. "May we sit with you guys?" She asked. A tall brown haired girl was the first to answer. All the others looked at her and said; "No!" Mallory rolled her eyes. "Well, who's going to stop us?" Mallory said with a wicked smile and sat down. Vanessa laughed and sat down next to her. "I'm Jordan." The one with the brown hair greeted. The others didn't bother to exchange names. I'm Vanessa, and this is my friend Mallory." Jordan smiled in response. She waited a while then said; "Just, next time stay away from us. This is the last time you talk to us." said Jordan in a calm, but mean voice. Mallory was clearly mad, and she stood up quickly, and pulled out the chair from underneath Jordan. "Next time, stay away from us." She mimicked. Vanessa crossed her arms and frowned at Mallory. "You didn't _need_ to do that Mal!" Vanessa scolded. They both ran back quickly up to their room. Vanessa sighed in relief when Mallory slammed the door shut and locked it. "We can't live here any longer with you acting like this! Tonight, when all goes dark, we will bring a flashlight. Oh, and don't bring your shoes. They make to much noise." said Vanessa. Mallory nodded. They stayed up all night and waited for everyone to go to sleep. Finally, when everyone was asleep, they crept down the stairs. They entered the hallway. With four doors on each side, they chose to split up. Vanessa slowly turned the knob of the first door to her right. There was no light to be seen. She felt around the wall for a switch. She came across it and turned on the lights. In the room was an old wooden desk, which was painted gold. There was a desk lamp and a pile of papers on the desk. The walls were white and the ceiling a darker beige color. Her attention was drawn to a picture of someone unfamiliar to her; the picture bore a man with a long, white beard. The man in the portrait had a mere look. At the bottom of the picture Order of Words the name Benjamin Hendrix. "I wonder who that is." thought Vanessa. She exited the room and searched the next, but it was nothing of her interest. There was one room left, and she slowly entered it hoping that something interesting would come up. She turned on the lights, and to her dismay, standing in front of her was Jordan. "I thought you'd be out here." Her cold voice echoed the room. "And where is your little friend? Don't wimps like you need protection?" Jordan locked her cold gaze on her. "Leave me alone." demanded Vanessa. "What are you going to do about it?" Jordan sneered. Jordan stepped forward and balled her fist, getting ready to punch her. Vanessa simply grabbed her arm and twisted it, pushing her to the ground. "Now this is the last time I say this, LEAVE!" She screamed. The people stirred from their sleep. Feet stomped along the wooden floor. Worried, Vanessa ran into a wooden door. It was quite cold in their, and Order of Words no wall, she walked further into it and looked up. Above her, Order of Words something she never thought she would see. She said automatically. Then her face turned a rosy red. "Sorry, Mallory, I will come back!" She screamed into the starry night. She ran without looking back. "I Promise!" She screamed as the orphanage was out of sight. Vanessa dug into her pockets and pulled out 15 dollars that she was given for lunch. She entered the town of Huelle'ladise. She walked quietly on the sidewalk and came upon an old store. She cautiously entered the store. There was another door that she entered. As she opened it She heard screaming, and looked to see that the door was a closet, and their laid a girl, tied up. She quickly untied the ropes. "Are you ok?" She asked the girl. "I think, Thanks anyways, what's your name? Mine is Janelle." The girl with the beautiful blonde wavy hair and extremely skinny said. "I'm Vanessa, are you hungry? I have a little bit of cash, enough for you." "No, I have money." said Janelle. "Want to go get something to eat?" Vanessa asked. "My treat." smiled Janelle. Vanessa glanced at Janelle's ears that were almost covered in her hoodie They were pointed and bigger than anyone's she had ever seen. "Are you an….Elf?" Vanessa had read about elves in a book, but they were supposed to be fictional. "You can't tell anyone, Vanessa, or my life is gone. And since you know I'm an elf, then you need to know the name you only call me in my Elf town. My real name is Anastasia." She said. "So, what happened to you?" Vanessa asked, gesturing at the ropes. "That's not important now, let's just go and eat. Vanessa nodded and slowly followed her outside. They went across the street to a place to eat. After they had ate, Anastasia paid for the food and they left. "chtit…..chtit." A voice behind them chattered. The both turned around to see a hender. Hender's were big and green, like a small dragon, that couldn't breathe fire, and a small dinosaur, that didn't have claws. "What is that thing?" Vanessa asked, plugging her nose because of its stench. "A Hender. Here, take this bow and arrow, there are more coming." She tossed the arrow to Vanessa and drew her sword from its sheath. She stabbed the sword into the Hender's chest, making it croak its lat breath and fall to the side. Vanessa climbed the nearest tree and strung her bow. Aiming at a distant enemy. She pulled back the bow, and let go sending it sizzling through the air and through a Hender's head. The Hender's started running, until they were close enough for the elf to fight. She strung another bow and it hit the Hender in the chest, it bellowed, and without another sound, died. She jumped down from the tree to collect her arrows, when a Hender knocked the bow out of her hand sending it to the ground. She ran near a puddle, and pushed out her hand, sending a blob of water into the air she heated the water so it was boiling, and pushed out to a Hender, and the water shot him like a water arrow, but sizzling hot. Vanessa looked in wonder, how had she done that? She shrugged and made a tornado, collecting water from the ground and pushed the tornado to the Hender's making them get caught. Anastasia then jabbed every hender with her sword, killing them. Vanessa collapsed to the ground. Anastasia ran over to her side and mumbled, "So inexperienced, lost all her energy, not wise enough." She then stuck out her hands, storing more energy she had into Vanessa. Her eyes blinked open. She was on a stretcher which laid on a wooden table. By her was Anastasia. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked, yawning. "About two weeks." Anastasia replied smoothly. "Two weeks!" exclaimed Vanessa. Her next thought was Mallory. Pushing the thought away, she asked; "What happened to me? I can't remember." Anastasia sighed and looked at her, her eyes a gray color. "You used magic. And you weren't concentrating. And that's the weakness of magic. It also is that you didn't have enough energy, I'm surprised you didn't die. You are the strong kind, huh?" Anastasia walked over to the door and locked it. "You, are in the elf city. We call it Ra'gha Lotcinta." Vanessa eyes widened. "Why are we here?" She asked. "Well, I'm an elf, and it's the best place to go to get healed. Now are you ready to go back to that orphanage?" She asked. "Your taking me back!, wait how did you know?" asked Vanessa. "Well, you want to get Mallory back, and I know because I can enter ones thoughts, and that's what your always thinking about." Vanessa nodded in response. "Then lets go." She said. Anastasia and Vanessa left Ra'gha Lotcinta in a hurry. "How far is it?" asked Vanessa. "Hmm, About 1,000 miles." Vanessa gasped. "1,000! I'm not walking 1,000 miles." Anastasia smiled. "Of course not, we can ride Hol'dena." Said Anastasia. Before Vanessa could ask what Hol'dena was, Anastasia whistled, and a few minutes later a beautiful green and blue dragon landed near them, crushing a car. _Hi, Anastasia. Who is this?_ Hol'dena dragged her tail gesturing to Vanessa. _That is Vanessa. _Anastasia turned to Vanessa. "This is Hol'dena." Vanessa nodded her head in greeting to the green dragon. _So, you found her. Good job. _Hol'dena said to Anastasia. "what does she mean?" Vanessa asked. "Not important right now." said Anastasia as she hopped onto Hol'dena. Vanessa slowly got on behind her. The moment she got on, Hol'dena took flight Vanessa almost slipped off at a sharp turn, but grabbed onto one of her spikes. "Slow down." Vanessa mumbled. Hol'dena snorted and quickened her speed, then slowed down. "Hey!" Vanessa scolded. Hol'dena made a throaty sound, and Vanessa guessed that she was laughing. "Good girl." she whispered patting, the dragons scales. Vanessa's hair flew in her face. She parted her hair and looked down. She gasped as she saw a bunch of armed soldiers aiming bow and arrows. The arrow whisked through the air, piercing the dragons left wing. She plummeted towards the ground, but caught her balance and began to rise back up again. Hol'dena gave a ear-piercing screech as more and more arrows were shot. Vanessa almost jumped back as one went right in front of her. She softly pulled it out of the dragons scales, acting as if it was very serious. She then heard Anastasia chant a few words and she chimed in. Most of the arrows turned to water and dropped suddenly from the sky. _Keep going, Hol'dena. We can't fend them off any longer. _As she said this to the dragon, it sped up and the soldiers were out of sight. She sighed in relief. "Anastasia, how much longer?" Vanessa asked in complaint. Anastasia rolled her eyes. "I'm not psychic. How should I know?" She snorted. Vanessa looked down in embarrassment. _Don't worry about her, Vanessa. She is always cranky. _Said Hol'dena. Vanessa giggled. _I can hear you! _Anastasia spat angrily. Hol'dena started to descend to the ground. "Were here." Anastasia said happily. Vanessa took a look around. It was just as she had last seen it. Boring and perhaps a bit scary. Her old Orphanage lay right in front of her. She walked to the door, giving a hard, long knock. Two security guards opened the doors and looked at Vanessa with a mean glare. "What do you want?" Boomed one of the guards. Vanessa's face was hidden in her hood so she would not be recognized. Before Vanessa could respond, Anastasia walked up behind her. "We are hear to looking to adopt a child." She said not even flinching as the guard stared at her. "Follow me." Was all he said. Anastasia followed the guard and Vanessa started to follow, only to be shooed away. She grunted and waited with the other guard. He was looking at her closely, as if she would attack. Then he smiled. "Vanessa, Vanessa, Vanessa, we missed you! Now, why don't you come on in." He said with his awkward kind voice. Without thinking, she said; "Hudhau'fayhe" The soldier fell to the ground, out cold. She moved his body so she drew no suspicions, and patiently waited for Anastasia to come back. About ten minutes later, Anastasia walked out with Mallory behind her. She caught another glimpse.. Of.. Of Jordan! She looked liked she was sneaking out behind them. Vanessa gently tapped the guards shoulder, pointing to Jordan. The guard grunted and took Jordan in one arm, dragging her into the orphanage as she kicked and screamed. As they went back to the Dragon, Mallory and Vanessa were catching up. "I don't know why, but…." She stopped mid-sentence as she saw the beautiful dragon. "Wow…" Mallory gasped. The dragon looked back at her with its green-blue eyes. "Is this a _Dragon?_" She asked her friend. Vanessa simply nodded. "Come on lets go, before Anastasia gets under our skin." She said jokingly to Mallory as they got on the horse. Vanessa was more easily occupied, with her favorite seat by the neck, while Mallory was stuck in the back. "The Dragons name is Hol'dena." Vanessa shouted as Hol'dena jumped high into the air, drifting along with the wind. Vanessa looked back to see Mallory scared, and tried to soothe her friend. "Anastasia?" She asked. "Yes?" Was Anastasia's reply. "Where exactly are we going?" She asked as they flew over mountains and valleys. "Formosa Silva." Anastasia replied. They flew past the large mountains and valleys. They landed near a beautiful forest, filled with ordinary plants and animals. Anastasia grinned slightly at the forest. "And their journey begins." She whispered as she took flight on the dragon. Vanessa and Mallory, who had gotten off to look at the forest up closer, hadn't noticed that Anastasia left. Mallory saw a bear and got scared, racing back to where they had landed. Vanessa slowly walked up to the bear, and the bear went up to her. She reached out a friendly hand for the bear to smell and then petted it gently on the head. She kept petting it until Mallory screaming, came up to her. The bear ran off. "Vanessa! Their _gone_!" She said, catching her breath. "Who's gone?" Vanessa asked, focusing her gaze on something further out. "Anastasia!" She exclaimed. "Oh, no!" Vanessa said, pointing her finger to something she never saw before, being attacked by a Hender! "Your not even listening to me!" Mallory yelled, directing her gaze to what Vanessa was so content on that she wouldn't listen. She shrunk back and was trembling with fear. "W-w-what is t-that?" Mallory pointed her scrawny finger to the Hender. "A Hender." Vanessa replied simply. "Here, a bow and arrow." Vanessa gave her the weapon and Mallory climbed up a tree. She aimed the bow and let go of the string. The arrow whizzed through the air and went right past the Hender, alerting it of her presence. It let go of the animal it was fighting with, and marched over to Mallory. Vanessa soon picked up the animal and carried it to safety. It looked like a fawn, with a horn in the middle of its head and wings that were still sprouting. Mallory fell of her tree, and the Hender came running towards her at unnatural speeds. The Hender let out a ear piercing screech, and dropped to the ground. Mallory smiled as she saw the same bear that had been by Vanessa earlier. "Come here, boy.." She called softly to the bear. But before she knew it, it had disappeared. "Hey, look at this thing." Mallory heard Vanessa say as she looked back at her and the fawn-like creature. "It is beautiful." She commented. They let it go and wandered further into the forest.


End file.
